The following description relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to selecting a communications channel at an access point.
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. An example of such wireless communication networks may include a wireless local area network (WLAN). In some wireless communication networks, an access terminal may select and maintain a connection with an access point providing communication capabilities for the access terminal. Further, in such wireless communication systems, multiple access points may be deployed to improve wireless network communications coverage.
In such wireless communication networks, inefficient utilization of available communication resources, particularly failing to identify an optimal communication channel, may lead to degradations in communication. Even more, the foregoing inefficient resource utilization inhibits access terminal from achieving higher wireless communication quality. In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current access point configurations. Thus, improvements in access point channel selection are desired.